Nalu's Baby
by Dlany
Summary: this will be a story of the twist and turns of a new family as they are just starting out together as one. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

How did it ever end up like this? I'm not really sure what to do anymore. I need help, but really I need help from the one who put me in this position…Natsu.

So here's the thing I'm Lucy. A celestial spirit mage of Fairy Tail. I've been here for almost two years now and seem to now find myself pregnant with Natsu's, my best friend and now boyfriend's child. Only thing is he has no idea what's going on. He was drunk, I was drunk, we were stupid and did it ok. Even if it was an amazing night.

Anyways now I'm here and still have yet to tell him that I'm a few weeks pregnant. And that was what I'm about to do now… I guess. I don't know. All I know is that I'm walking into the guildhall trying to find a nowhere to be found Natsu. That's when I feel a strong pair of arms surrounding me.

"Hey Luce!" he says with an enormous smile on his face. What's gotten into him I wonder?

Hey Natsu, I've been looking for ya can we talk? Like in privet?"

"Sure…" He said unsure of what was happening.

So we ended up walking out of the guild and down to giant cherry blossom tree in the center of what I liked to call our little park. When we finally reached the tree he turned around to me with the most serious expression id ever seen from him.

"So Luce, what was it you wanted to talk to me about out here?"

"Oh… um… well Natsu do you remember a couple of weeks ago how we did some crazy things at my house after that party at the guild?"

"Yah why? I mean that was one of the best nights of my life and all but what's bothering you so much about it now?"

"Well Natsu I got curious a few days ago and decided I wanted to check just to make sure…"

"Luce, so what are you saying? Like what are ya talking about exactly? I just…"

"Natsu can you keep your mouth shut and not interrupt me for two seconds?" I yelled at him even though I kinda felt bad about it. "Look the only reason I dragged you out here was to tell you that I'm a few weeks pregnant with our child."

He just stood there with shock painted across his face. He didn't move for some time I guess he was thinking over what I just told him. The next thing I know I'm being picked up and twirled around. I look down to see his face full of delight and happiness.

"Luce this is great! Now we can be a family together with our new unborn child!" he told me with great excitement in his voice. I just smiled and pulled him closer to me and into a tight hug. I couldn't have asked for a better reaction from him cause I honesty didn't know what he was going to do when I said that, but I'm glad he's so excited to become the best father I know he's going to be.


	2. important note

To everyone who has an interest in my stories…

l'm so sorry for not updating in like forever. I understand that you all still want to see more from my stories but I will only be continuing the 3 out of the 4 stories that are posted to my page. I'll let all of you decide which ones those are, so please do message me letting me know which ones you would like to see continue. Though it might take a week or so to get stories back on track from where I had them, I'll let all of you know which ones will be continuing in a few days. Also if any of you have a request for a story you might want to see let me know and I'll see if I can write and good story for y'all (same for ships). Again thank you all for taking an interest in my stories, whichever you have taken a liking too.

Also I'll be posing all authors notes and other little bits of info here from now on. If you found this note through one of my stories, I advise you to follow and/or favorite the Authors Note "story" if you want to keep updated on important bits of info.

Thanks so much for staying with me,

Dlany


	3. Chapter 2

Ok so I think that I'm going to try and get some of this story done. Also I wanted to say that this is gonna be more of snippets of their life with a child than an actual in depth story

Anyways on with the story! I don't own Fairy TailL

...

Natsu's POV

Ok, so it's been a few weeks since Lucy told me that we were having a child together I was stoked. I just didn't know if I was gonna be a great father or not… well Lucy says I'll be fine but I just don't know.

Anyways today is the day that we are gonna tell master about it and the rest of team Natsu. I couldn't be more scared for how Erza will react. I'm gonna die aren't I.

"Natsu. Natsu. NATSU!" Lucy was yelling right in my face trying to get my attention.

"Ya Luce. What's up?"

"Have you already forgotten we are going to tell everyone today cause you're so spaced out."

"I'm fine just thinking on how Erza is probably gonna kill me and…" I trailed off as we had just arrived at the guild's front doors. Great I'm not really ready for this.

"You'll be fine Natsu. And I doubt that Erza is gonna hurt you either, I mean why would she."

"I guess you have a good point Luce!" I smiled as I pushed open the guild doors and was immediately hit in the face by a flying beer mug.

"What the hell!" I don't know exactly what happened but as I looked around it was obvious that an infamous guild brawl had broken out right before we had arrived. Well now I'm sad I didn't get to fight anyone.

"Hey Natsu!" Called Wendy as she and Carla walked over not taking part in the all out brawl that was happening around them. "Why are y'all so late today? Your usually one of the first people here."

"I had some… Stuff to take care of but now I'm here. What exactly happened?" I asked.

"Well it was peaceful up until someone knocked Erza's strawberry cake on the ground and after that it became this." She explained.

"Ok well that makes a lot of sense I'm just glad the poor bastard that killed her cake wasn't me." I said flashing one of my signature smiles.

By the time I had finished talking with Wendy I looked over to realize that Lucy was no longer standing next to me. She was already talking to master and probably about what we came to talk about anyways.

As I walked over to them master called out to Erza and Gray to come along with us up to his office to discuss something of great importance.

…..

Lucy's POV

We had all just walked into master's office and Natsu closed the door behind him as he walked in last.

"Ok well so everyone I have a very important announcement to make.." I started only to get interrupted by Erza.

"Did Natsu do something to you Lucy?! Cause I'll hit him if he did."

"See I told you so Luce. I told you she'd wanna hit me no matter what!" Natsu yelled at me.

"No he didn't do anything bad at all. We um… Actually I'm pregnant with Natsu's child and it's only been about a month."

"Owww" Natsu wined. "Why'd you hit me I didn't do anything?!"

"Sorry it's a bad habit. Lucy I'm so happy for you and Natsu you better treat her right." Erza said happy to hear the news. On the other hand master just had a smirk on his face like he knew the whole time and Gray…. Well he was a frozen statue to shocked to react I guess.

"Gray… You ok?" I asked.

"Ya I'm good now just shocked a little that Natsu got there before I did. Dang it!" He said that last part under his breath. "But I'm happy for you both! Great job pal!" He said as he slapped Natsu a bit to hard on the back, which only lead to them fighting and starting another guild wide brawl. But what can I say this is Fairy Tail and I couldn't wait to introduce our child to out large and loving family!


End file.
